


Pretty Kitty

by chibiwriter



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiwriter/pseuds/chibiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes like amber will forever warrant his full attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Kitty

He stared at it, unblinking. It stared back, large amber eyes luminescent in the darkening tavern.

Someone approached, their sprightly greeting cut short by the chorus of shushing that arose. There was the sound of clothing shuffling, gestures made out of the corner of his eye that he could care less about.

“How long have they been like this?” A soft voice from the newcomer. Feminine, with a slightly chirpy accent. Merrill.

“Almost an hour.” A deeper voice, normally husky but made lighter in amusement. Varric. “Surprised he doesn’t have a crick in his neck, to be honest.”

Someone snorted. 

“Do you think we should, I don’t know, snap him out of it?” A thick brogue, to his left. Sebastian. 

“You’d think he’d never seen a cat before.” A twangy voice, sardonically mirthful, one that made his eye twitch instinctively from annoyance. Anders.

“Oh, I don’t know.” A low female voice, flirtily seductive in nature. “He’s probably seen plenty of cats in his time. I know I have!” Isabela.

“Shut up, whore.” A throatier voice, across the table, dark with resentment born from embarrassment and sharp with unspoken threats. Aveline.

“Are we keeping it? Oh, let’s keep it! Fenris seems to like it!” Merrill chirped, her giddiness nearly making him lose focus.

“Who would feed it? Or house it for that matter? Maker knows Hawke can’t - that mabari of his would eat it like it does everything else.” Varric had a point there.

“Isn’t that the truth.” Anders muttered darkly.

He could almost feel Isabela’s eye roll. “Honestly, nobody cares about your little diary, you know.”

“You know, I wish Hawke would hurry up and get here.” Varric said, sipping on his brew of choice and effectively cutting off the mage before he had a chance to defend his manifesto, “He’ll likely never believe that Broody has sat for an hour, staring down the poor mangy feline that has dared jump into his lap.”

“Perhaps the Maker has sent him a companion?” Sebastian’s tone was incredulous, but optimistic. 

“ _Purrhaps_ he’ll arrange some companionship for the rest of us?” Isabela cooed, sidling up to the Chantry Brother and making him squirm in his seat. “I’m certainly on the lookout for a _playmate_.”

The snickers that erupted were unable mask the heavy thumps of footfalls headed their way. “Sorry I’m late. Mother wanted me to- What? What’re you all looking at me like that for?” A pleasantly deep voice, lilting with a Ferelden accent.

“Take a gander at your elf.” Aveline sounded far too pleased.

“My what?” The indignation made Hawke’s voice crack.

“Oh, Hawke, look! Fenris has made a friend!” Merrill was far too excited.

He felt eyes move to him, the only pair he cared about. The exact shade same of amber as the feline’s. He blinked, lifting his chin to meet Hawke’s gaze. The smile he received was obnoxiously bright, but he felt a side of his mouth twitch up in response.

“Pretty kitty.” Hawke said, raising a hand to gently pet the feline that had settled into the elf’s lap now that their battle of wills was over. “Do you like cats?” he asked, his clever fingers causing the bundle of fur to emanate a rolling purr.

Fenris’s eyes never strayed from Hawke’s face. “I think I prefer dogs, actually.”

Isabela snickered, Merrill giggled, and Anders let out an exasperated breath. But Hawke gave him a look, fond in its understanding, and Fenris knew that the message had been received.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr.


End file.
